


Date Night Requires Handcuffs

by CrucioAndCoffee



Series: We Bleed Ambrosia and Ichor Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alectrix, Auror!Alecto, F/F, Femslash, First War with Voldemort, Minor Blood Kink, Minor Knife Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: Both Bellatrix and Alecto are driven apart by their duties to the Dark Lord, and in Alecto’s case, being a double agent for him. It’s date night, and Bellatrix wants her reward for being a faithful Death Eater and girlfriend.





	Date Night Requires Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly felt like writing smut for the murder girlfriends. It's weirdly "fluffy" but ya know with knives. [some small skin slicing occurs just as a warning.]

Bellatrix awaited by the unlit fireplace, legs pulled up to her as she laid the sofa. It was date night for her and Alecto. They made sure the war would not impede whatever relationship blossomed between the two of them. She wore only her bra and lace knickers, covered by a thin silk shirt. Anxiety ticked away as the grandfather clock did.

The war pulled Alecto in multiple directions, and often away from Bellatrix. She did admire the dedication to the Dark Lord, to cross the aurors at the ministry, and to be a double agent. No one was the wiser to the unmarked traitor among them. Bellatrix bit her lip, turned on by the image of Alecto in her auror uniform. Heat formed in her cheeks, and she flipped positions on the sofa, parting her legs slightly.

Her hand slid down her body, tracing her legs, and back up to her stomach. Waiting was taking too long. She missed Alecto, her red hair, blue eyes, and her authority in that outfit. She slipped her hand in her knickers, tracing the outside of her folds and clit. Her body ached for Alecto, and she was already wet for her, even with her absent.

Bellatrix touched herself and threw her head back gently moaning, eyes closed, thinking of her missing girlfriend. She pretended it was Alecto’s hand, forcing her way onto her. It wasn’t enough to just dream. She needed Alecto there, now.

The fire roared to life and someone stepped through, coughing. She ripped her hand from her pants and looked up to see Alecto standing cross-armed with a smirk on her lips in her military-style uniform.

“Someone is impatient,” she teased. Alecto walked over and leaned down, kissing Bellatrix on the forehead. Bellatrix stole a quick kiss to the lips as Alecto took her hand, licking her wetness from her fingers. She moaned at the taste. “I might have to punish you for not waiting.” Her voice dipped low and sultry, quite a contrast to her usual soft and whimsical one. “But maybe I’ll let it slide if you behave.”

Alecto hoisted Bellatrix up into her arms, and Bellatrix wrapped hers around her neck. She loved being carried. Alecto was stronger than she appeared and her muscles made Bellatrix nearly shake. Alecto tossed her into the bed, and she sat up. Kissing her hard, Alecto moved her closer, pulling the silk shirt off, and teasingly tugging her bottom lip. She’d leaned back, just inches out of reach. Bellatrix kissed her—or tried because Alecto pulled away again and again with a devilish smirk on her lips.

“Have you been good? Besides being impatient, hm?” Alecto asked, tracing down her arms and pinning her hands to the bed.

Bellatrix swallowed, taking Alecto in. She bit her lip. “I’ve killed and tortured,” Bellatrix breathed, pulling her hands free to cup Alecto’s face, kissing her. “This morning was a bloody mess. They had it coming, the lot of them.”

Alecto caught her wrists and held them above her head. Her girlfriend inched close to her face. “Now, as an officer of the law, I can’t have that.” Alecto smirked and pushed Bellatrix onto her back and handcuffed her to the bars of their headboard. Alecto centered herself between her legs, spreading them wide, leaning down inches from her face. “You’ve been a bad girl, Bellatrix Black. I’m going to have to arrest you,” she whispered.

Heat pooled in Bellatrix’s belly. She loved this stupid dynamic they’d created. The thrill of the danger, safely packaged for her enjoyment. Bellatrix pulled against the restraints and leaned up, taking Alecto’s lips for her own. Alecto kissed her back hard, and hands found her hips, massaging them and then her inner thighs. They quickly left though, in favor of her breasts. She wrapped her legs around Alecto.

Alecto snapped Bellatrix’s bra against her skin. It stung leaving tingling red skin across her ribs. She bit her lip, waiting, and hating it. It clawed at her like a hungry beast. “Are you going to keep me waiting?” She snapped her teeth as well.  

Alecto smirked and pulled a knife from her a pocket, and traced it along Bellatrix’s skin. The cold blade trailed goosebumps across her stomach, and a chill ran up her spine, contrasting the heat in her skin and lower belly. It brought a moan up out of her throat. “What a sharp, impatient little witch,” Alecto chuckled. A dark shadow cast over her face and her grin turned monstrous.

Alecto cut Bellatrix’s bra off and nicked the skin between her breasts right below the clavicle, small red warmth flowing from it. Her mouth found a nipple, sucking it, and her hand caressing Bellatrix’s breast. She couldn’t do anything but watch and moan. Chafing against the handcuffs stung as she tugged on them, the pain reminding her she was at Alecto’s will. An intense sensation hit her clit as Alecto mumbled a spell, hilt of the knife pushed up against the outside of her knickers. It vibrated against her, sending nonstop ripples of sensations through her.

The auror kept her mouth alternating nipples, sucking, and teasing them. Along the journey between them, she’d stop and lap at the bleeding wound. Bellatrix threw her head back against the pillows, biting her lip and failing to hold in her groans. She gave up fighting it. Again she was at Alecto’s mercy, the only other she’d submit to besides the Dark Lord, and she fucking loved it.

She’d been with men and women before, but only Alecto knew how to touch her right, only Alecto knew precisely how she wanted to be dominated, and she executed it to perfection. Anticipation ached in her center, needing Alecto, her touch, her command.

“Alecto,” she mumbled. “Alecto, please.” It was almost a needy whine.

“Please what?” Alecto snapped. She took the knife and dragged it across Bellatrix’s stomach. Little red marks appeared, and Alecto grabbed at Bellatrix’s hips hard, pulling her to meet hers. “What exactly does my little girl need? Beg for it.”

Bellatrix whined and pulled against the handcuffs, grinding herself against Alecto. “Touch me. Please. Fuck me, Alecto.” She gasped as the hilt was pushed harder against her and the vibrations increase. “I need it, please... Please…”

Alecto smirked and kissed Bellatrix’s forehead, teasingly avoiding her lips. Bellatrix pouted before gasping as kisses trailed down her skin, and the heat fueled a fire burning in her belly. The knife kissed the inside of her thigh, no longer vibrating, moving down her skin, tickling it, and she gasped as Alecto’s mouth kissed her core from outside her knickers, which were thoroughly soaked. Alecto cut one side, then the other, pulling away the lace. Her lips trailed across her folds, gently kissing them. Bellatrix pushed herself against her again.

_She’s perfect._

“Such impatience,” Alecto teased. Her tongue trailed up from her entrance to her clit, sucking on it.

Bellatrix moaned, and a pathetic primal noise escaped her. Alecto spread her legs, still caressing the tender flesh and toying with her swollen clit. Bellatrix pulled at the cuffs, desperately needing more touch. Her hips rolled, trying to aid Alecto anyway she could. She needed friction and contact. She needed Alecto.

_She takes care of me… like this… or not… in every way._

Heat built in her lower abdomen, clawing and coiling her insides. Fingers slid from her thigh to her center, to her entrance, and then filled her. Alecto chuckled, and the vibrations of it elicited another moan from Bellatrix.

Alecto pulled away for a second, smirking as Bellatrix made a noise of complaint. Her fingers still pumped inside her, curling to touch her g-spot, a rubbing it perfectly. Then, as Bellatrix clenched around them, the fingers were removed. She laid slack and her arms dangled with the cuffs, a pout to her lips. Alecto moved off the bed.

_No! Don’t leave! Don’t leave me!_

She knew Alecto wasn’t far away, she watched her open a drawer and undress before entering the closet, out of sight. But her heart pounded in her ears, and the blood flushed her body, aching desperately for her to return. Alecto would not abandon her like others did. She always came back, no matter the situation, yet dread fought with the lusty wants.

Alecto returned with her pants removed but the top of her uniform still on, unbuttoned to show her bra. Her bottom half boasted one of their magic strap-ons as she climbed back onto the bed, positioning herself. Bellatrix relaxed, and bit her lip, eyeing Alecto. She rolled her hips teasingly.

“Please…” she breathed.

Alecto grabbed the knife again and trailing it along Bellatrix’s ribs, cutting her initials into her skin. It stung but somehow turned her on more, and she squirmed under Alecto, as she kissed and licked the wound she made.

“Mine,” Alecto growled.

“Yours,” she whined. The cuffs clinked as she squirmed in pleasure and pain.

Alecto took off her uniform top and threw it off the bed. “I have to warn you. I’m a double agent.” She leaned down and kissed Bellatrix, trailing up her arm, and giving her Dark Mark open-mouthed kisses. “I enjoy the blood you’ve spilled,” she mumbled against her skin. “I’m very pleased.” She chuckled and continued caressing her mark. The toy pushed in her, spreading her wide.

Bellatrix let a noise escape, and her eyes closed, enjoying the sensitive sensations as Alecto pumped the toy in her fast and kissed her mark. Her mind flooded with sexual feelings, and her hips rocked with Alecto’s, pushing the toy deep into her. She couldn’t help her moans, occasionally slipping to moan her lover's name.

“Please,” she repeated. Alecto kept her attention on the mark a while longer coming back to kiss her on the lips, and her hand rubbed her clit as she plowed her into the mattress.

_She’s perfect. I’m hers. She’s mine._

Bellatrix kissed Alecto hard and with everything she had, moaning against her lips, and pouring her soul into it. “I love you,” slipped out, and she regretted it immediately. She’d never said it before, and this was not the time. But Alecto continued to kiss and touch her, grabbing her hips and pulling her to meet hers.

Without missing a beat, “I love you too,” she said with a loss of breath, kissing her collarbone, and the small cut under it.

Bellatrix’s heart skipped a beat, fluttering in her chest, and deeping the feelings even more. Her mind hazed, and body relaxed into their workings.

_She loves me…_

Alecto moaned against her skin, hot breaths ghosting across it. She threw one of Bellatrix’s legs over her shoulder, gaining better access, and continued her thrusts. Bellatrix smirked at how Alecto’s cheeks matched her red hair. She worked her hips, desperate for more, and Alecto grabbed her, pulling at her black curls at the back of her neck. Her free hand had ditched her clit in favor of grasping her forearm with the Dark Mark.

“You’re a good little Death Eater, aren’t you?” Alecto teased. “He’d be proud of you.” She bent down and captured her lips softly. “I’m so proud of you,” Alecto whispered, stilling her hips. She groaned, leaning her forehead on her chest. “Fuck.”

_She’s proud of me?_

She didn’t have much brain capacity to think on it longer. It was lost to the sins of her flesh, and love of the woman fucking her.

Alecto started thrusting again, gently and teasingly slow, before becoming rougher, faster.

Bellatrix clenched around the toy and grabbed the chains of the cuffs as her back arched, pushing herself against her lover. Alecto’s hips did one final thrust before stopping and her body quivered above her.

“Alecto,” Bellatrix moaned loudly as she came, feeling miles high, and the closest she’d ever be to heaven, ridden there on sinful ecstasy. Alecto gently rubbed her clit, drawing out the climax, and she drifted down from cloud nine. Bellatrix twitched under her touch but finally laid back down, her breath heavy and eyelids half closed.

Alecto undid the restraints, pulled Bellatrix to sit up, and re-cuffed her hands behind her back with the toy still inside her. “Now that that’s over...” Alecto kissed her softly and gently rocked her hips. “How about round two?” A smirk crested her lips as she used the summoning charm to grab a leather collar, and tied it about Bellatrix’s neck.

“Please,” Bellatrix breathed. Her legs were still wrapped around Alecto, and she kissed her lover.

Alecto smirked, and unhooked Bellatrix’s legs. She flipped Bellatrix on her stomach, grabbing the chains, using them as leverage.

Date Night was Bellatrix’s favorite night, there was no question.


End file.
